Different work machines, particularly in the construction and forestry industries, can be designed with different power and torque requirements. This can also be the case with machines having electric drive powertrains. In some instances, the electric drive powertrain includes a transmission powered by an electric motor. The amount of torque provided by the motor can control the machine during operation. In addition, the power and torque ratio can change for different sized machines. As a result, the design of the powertrain system for larger machines can require an increase of costs due to the additional power and different performance requirements.